


舞会之夜

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 舞会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	舞会之夜

Newt靠在礼堂门口的墙上等待Theseus。

他已经可以听到礼堂紧闭大门后的喧哗，有钢琴和小提琴交织出热情的交响乐，高跟舞鞋和皮鞋与大理石地面声音清脆的碰撞，以及魔法烟火弹在天花板下绽放时的噼啪声；随着门后的人声逐渐嘈杂起来，Newt不用看怀表也预见到了舞会的开始。身旁墙壁上的雕像消失在墙后，然后又摇摇晃晃地出现，重新出现时手中多了个香槟的高脚杯。

“你就是那个声名远扬的小Scamander吧？还不进去加入狂欢吗？”他上下打量着Newt，向Newt举杯，然后一口干掉了杯中压根不曾存在过的酒液，“今天西装很好看。”

出门之前，家中的家养小精灵在Scamander夫人的命令下，将Newt拉到自己的梳妆台前，强行将他乱糟糟的刘海用一坨坨香草味的发胶拉直，整整齐齐地分开，露出他线条温柔的眉骨和翠绿色的双眼。失去了宽大校袍给予的自由空间后，Newt无法在像平时那样微微弓起背躲避来自人群的视线，刚刚开始抽条的还有些单薄的身型在燕尾服束缚下挺得笔直。

“谢谢您。”Newt礼貌地道谢，雕像却没有走开。它站在Newt身旁，皮鞋尖心不在焉地点着墙根。

“我很抱歉听到你的朋友，Leta，生病的消息，”雕像说，“希望她能尽快好起来。”

Newt眼角的余光瞥见了不远处窃窃私语的人群，顿时明白他当下所处的情境。果然，不会出一会儿，雕像又加了一句，虽然看上去是和之前完全不相关的话题。

“你的舞伴还没有到场吗？”

如同他所预料的一样，雕像先生是来探口风的。即使Newt平时再怎么沉迷自己与小动物们的世界，也多少听闻了校内有一场关于他的盛大赌局，内容是他能否在舞会上找到舞伴；在Leta缺席第二天之后，一个平时看Newt不顺眼的六年级生满怀恶意的污泥发起这个赌局；不到一天的时间，赌局就像流感病毒一样悄然扩散至学校的每个角落，Newt甚至听说有一位教授也参与其中，更不用说校内的各个魔法雕像和壁画了。

“我的舞伴还没有来。”

Newt没有掩饰自己语气中的不耐烦。他避开雕塑和远处人群埋藏着探究的眼神，向着远离礼堂大门口的方向挪了几步。要是Theseus再不出现，他就径直离开，回到自己的阁楼上；Newt烦躁地拽了拽自己的衣领，懊恼于自己的愚蠢，他不应该作出参加舞会这种无聊的决定，不应该学着那些发起赌局的人，把自己的精力浪费在这种琐事上。

这个时候他注意到雕塑一直停留在他身上的视线突兀地挪走了，看着他的背后，大理石石料组成的面部线条组成一个惊艳的神情，不远处的人群也开始骚动起来。Newt转头——

他先是看见一双深黑的皮鞋和苍白的脚踝，瓷茶具一样精致的骨节被西装裤半遮半掩；来人看上去好像有些重心不稳，下楼梯时那双脚踝摇摇晃晃，近乎是踩着猫步，平日里被风衣掩饰住流畅腰线以一种风情但绝不浪荡方式前后微微摆动。而那双灰蓝色眼睛似乎是在专注地注视着Newt，又像一根蒲绒草一样飘忽地落在他的肩上，打量他的打扮以及大厅门口的装饰。Newt感觉自己的耳根开始变得燥热，心里仿佛被这个Theseus种下一颗鸟蛇蛋，刚刚孵化出的小鸟蛇在他的心里唧唧啾啾叫了起来。

Theseus走到Newt面前，将他拉入一个怀抱，身上清冽的古龙水味掠过她的鼻尖。Newt通过Theseus的发根注意到他今晚竟然带了绿水晶耳饰。耳洞应该是刚刚打上去的，紧扣在冰冷饰品周围的皮肤委屈地发红。

雕像在Newt身后发出一声响亮地喟叹。

“你的舞伴居然是你的哥哥！”雕像吹了一声口哨，“Scamander家果然都是美人。”

Theseus给了雕塑一个跟Newt一模一样带着礼貌意味的微笑，眼神有意无意地略过Newt的脸，对上他过于直白炽热的眼神。

“谢谢您，先生，”Theseus说。

他拉着Newt走进礼堂。

两个人肩并肩站在一起，Newt浑身连带着自己的心脏绷紧起来，而Theseus神情放松，一只手插在自己的口袋里，两个人的肩膀若即若离。四层人群之外，欢快的舞会音乐响起，三强争霸赛的勇者们开始起舞，从进入礼堂以来就一直没有再看过他那抹蓝色突然直直撞上了他的眼睛。

“是时候教你跳舞了。”Theseus口吻柔和，以一个合格兄长的姿态，领着Newt的手走进舞池，“我会跳女步；在我们跳完两首曲子作为练习后，你就去找你喜欢的女孩。”Newt看着他哥哥的脸，平时那个几乎严苛的傲罗融化在了脸上的笑意里。

“Newt，把手放到我的腰上。”

Theseus的手在Newt的肩膀上轻微摩挲几下。两个人随着音乐摇摆起来。

半首曲子过后，他们已经是舞池中最为瞩目的一对，不仅仅是因为双方过于俊秀的面容，还因为两个人在一众浓情蜜意的情侣中过分突出。比起其他人旋转时或是拥抱或是鼻尖相触的缠绵姿态，Newt和Theseus之间始终过于正直地保持着半个手肘的距离；每当Newt因为莫名的冲动心痒难耐，在舞步和呼吸间试图拉近两个人的距离，Theseus又不动声色地挪开。Newt瞪着Theseus，赌气地再次尝试收紧他拦在Theseus腰上的手，Theseus却接着舞曲解围趋于柔和的旋律转了个圈，紧接着松开自己的手。

“去吧，你大概也不想整个晚上都把时间浪费在我这里，”Theseus压低声音在他耳边说了这么一句，温热的气息流连在他的耳垂上，“去找你喜欢的女孩，注意不要像踩我一样踩到她的脚——她不会像我一样，无论如何都喜欢你。”

舞曲也戛然而止，Theseus在他肩上轻轻推了一把，手指带着鼓励意味在他肩上点了几下，就抽身离开，像片花瓣一样从人群中轻盈脱出，带走的还有一众男男女女的目光，与此同时，Newt也被另外一双柔若无骨的双手抓住。他抬头，对上一双略含羞意的褐色双眼，以及脸颊绯红的女孩。

Newt没来得及说些什么，舞曲又重新响了起来；其实他自己都不知道自己为什么会有跟在Theseus身后离开舞池的冲动。今晚本该是属于他和更多情窦初开，在榭寄生下亲吻的同龄人。就像眼前女孩，他看到了女孩眼中似吐非吐的爱慕，清楚地意识到他只要在这场舞会结束亲吻这个女孩，她的心就会暂时属于他了。

但是，Newt盯着女孩清澈的蓝眼睛陷入沉思，这抹蓝色过于空灵，他所喜欢的蓝色要更加深沉一些，要像是伦敦清晨的雾霭，像是北国雪原上的冰川。

他看向Theseus的方向。

如果他在舞会结束后亲吻另一位蓝眼睛先生，能不能将那双蓝眼睛的主人据为己有？

这只舞曲还没有结束，Newt透过来来往往纷乱人群间的缝隙，寻找着Theseus的身影。他瞥见Theseus被一种一众男男女女围在小餐桌角落的身影。他们都急切地与Theseus碰杯，眼神不时在Theseus的脸上，腰部饱满的臀线，和露出的那一截脚踝上来回巡逻。那个发起赌局的六年级的学长似乎说了什么，成功将Theseus逗得哈哈大笑。他仰起头擦拭自己眼角的泪水，那个学长的视线就在Theseus裸露出的喉结部分舔过。

真恶心。Newt心中升起一阵不清不楚的埋怨，视线却同时不由自主地黏在了Theseus的颈线和皮肤上。他从来没有注意到自己兄长的皮肤竟然如此白皙，像是圣诞节必喝的蛋奶酒，底下又有一层圣女果果汁，轻微挤压便混合成粉红色一起流出来。

这支舞结束之后，他冲着女孩鞠了个躬，径直走向了Theseus所在的桌子，在众人的目光下拉住了Theseus的手腕。

“我累了，Theseus，”他面无表情地说，懒于装出一点疲惫的痕迹。Theseus温和迎合了他的幼弟地要求。

“那我们就回去。”他点点头，一口气饮干了杯中最后一点香槟。

“先生们，跟你们聊天很愉快，我和Newt就先告退了。”

Theseus坚持将Newt送到宿舍门口。Newt解开领结，一路上闷头走在前面。他心里那只鸟蛇越发躁动，膨胀起自己的身躯，以无比激烈的方式试图告诉Newt些什么，但是Newt哪里经历过这种激烈的感情？以前他的世界里面无比单纯，阁楼和小动物就是他的一切；可是今晚，那双蓝眼睛的主人带着不由分说的以一种漫不经心的方式闯了进来，在Newt的世界里泼上了他的眼睛的颜色。那蓝色里明明倒映着冷酷的冰川，却将Newt的整个世界渲染成激烈的艳红。

“Newt，你不要怪我。”他突然听见Theseus这么说，“我知道今晚和我交谈的几个人都曾经找过你的麻烦，但是我保证，他们之后不会这么做了。”

Newt感觉那红色终于积蓄到了顶点，变成岩浆在他的心房上淌过。他猛然转过身面对Theseus。

“我不想，也不需要你去管这些事，你不要把我一直当成小孩子。”

月光下，Theseus沉默不语地看着他好一会儿，不知是不是光线的原因，他的眼神看上去有些伤感和茫然。

“那你想要什么？”

没有一秒的犹豫，那只鸟蛇替他做出了回答。

“你能不能给我一个吻？”

Theseus的眼睛睁大了。他停顿了一下，抖着手扶住了Newt的肩，轻轻向着Newt的方向倾斜了过来，Newt期待地闭上眼。

柔软的触感落在了他的额头上，却只是一触即离。Theseus双唇离开的时候，Newt额头上的那一小块肌肤感受到了凉意。

“晚安，Newt。”

——END——


End file.
